kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:KHL/Concept Art
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- I suppose I'll begin this page, fellow concept artists. Here's a starting question to move things along: What should we start on? Anything that needs to be worked on? Perhaps, dozens of character images (full-body, perhaps) for all of the characters in KHL without images? World images, for worlds like Remnant Citadel or new Disney worlds like Powhatan Forest? Heartless or Ethereal images? We need to start somewhere, I'm getting pretty anxious. -- 02:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I drew a picture of "beast Saule" using the Forum:KHL/Story description. I'll upload it when I can get to my scanner. -- 19:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) : ::I think that we should start by drawing the confirmed characters, starting with the members of La Lutte, as well as Kami and Xelot. Then we could do Kami's disciples and The Exiled. Then we move on to enemies (the Ethereal). BTW, how is the "new" Xiggie image I made? If it's OK, I'd like to do most of the main characters like this... maybe with more detailed faces. - — RippRapp ''' 23:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Shall we start pinging users to start adding appearance sections to go off of on characters that do not have images? Other than that, I'll get started. Your Xiggie image is great, by the way! To make this simpler, I'll whip up a list of Confirmed characters, and we can decide who wants to draw whom on the list, that way, we don't have any duplicates or anything. Bolded characters have no image or appearance sections. Green colored names already have made concepts: *Aiden *Saule *Xaelus' ''(I suppose it has an image, but it's mostly black and white, huh? I'll need more than that.) *Tira *'Olet' *'Lord Kami' *'Xelot' *Hanx *Xantos *Valxoos *Troisnyxetienne *Xiggie *Xahno *Delacroix *Reignoux *Xelak *Axane *'Brazix' *'Aryxa' *'Lexan' *'Xelman' *'Françaix' *'Xotan' *'Valdix' *'Nexon' *'Darzex' (needs an article) *'Maxiel' (also needs an article) *'Xele' *Seraph *Vector Gray -- (Has a concept, but could be improved. Lego, Xiggie, Anyone?) *Freya Gray -- (May require an appearance section, don't remember. Will investigate shortly.) *The Ethereal That'll do, for now. Oh yeah, should the Aiden and Saule images we have be the main concept? Or should they get their own, new images? How about Xahno and Troisnyxetienne? They have full images, but do you think newer ones would be needed? Speaking of Saule, the beast image I made I will darkess-afy with the color scheme. Okay? I think now we should decide who gets to draw what. I would love to help out with La Lutte, And I have some ideas for Kami's concept. That's that, then. -- 00:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the images of Saule in his Beast Form concept: Image:SauleBeast.png Image:SauleBeastBattle.png -- 01:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If I may? Xashowd and Raxard are gonna show up in KHL, and they don't have images either. Xashowd and Raxard do have appearance sections that you can work off of, though. For standard appearance, they're similar to Sephiroth in hair length, Xashowd's face is kinda like Riku's, and Raxard's face is like Xashowd's, but kinda angry looking, like a stern assassin (which is what he is). Aside from that, they have appearance sections and both have additional info in the Prologue of KHXIII (Xashowd's story), and there's a link on Xashowd's character page. Hope it helps! And awesome work, by the way. Your drawings are really good, LA.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Will do. -- 20:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :All right, I finally got to the drawing board today and drew Aiden, Saule (normal), and Lord Kami. They remain as sketches, just in case I need to redo anything. I left their hands in a fist-like shape in case I want to add Keyblades later. Here they are: Image:AidenPossible.png|I went off of the image on his article along with the changes on the image's talk page. It doesn't look much different. The arm has moved, the sword is gone and you can see his face, really. Image:SaulePossible.png|Same thing as Aiden's image, really. Went off of the article's image, face is now seen, blah blah, blah blah... Image:LordKamiPossible.png|This one took me all morning. The original sketch was so messy from erasing that I traced it over with tracing paper. I am very satisfyed with the results. However, he looks a little too much like Ansem. His right hand was such an ass-pain. :That's all I got. Thoughts? Anything i should change? Anyone else that needs to be drawn? If these are okay images, can I ink and color them? -- 02:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Malevolence! I don't see what's wrong with Shana.jpg... It's a great image. That aside, I'm pretty busy with school at the moment (I am lucky to have found time to draw those images in the first place!) so I must decline... for now. (By the way, please don't use talk bubbles here. It says that at the top. i don't get it, really.) -- 03:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Damn, I wish I was a better drawer. Anyone who feels they can draw Xelak better (that should be everyone) than me has my ok, as long as they don't make him look 20, or something. Xelak 05:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Xelak, eh? I can draw that guy for you. I can't give you a time when I will have the drawing done, because my schedule's pretty messed up at the moment, but when I get to it, I'll get to it. :) :OCD alert... Why would anyone want to be a drawer? It would be much more appealing to be an artist. -- 05:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The images are really good, especially compared to what I could do (I'm pretty good with weapons like Swords and such on paper, but not so much with characters. Just wanna throw this out. I drew a really good version of a Xemnas Dragoon Keyblade a while ago. If I ever manage to work the scanner we have at my house (along with uncovering it), I'll try to show you guys.). I agree on the point that Kami kinda looks like Ansem the Wise, but that's not a bad thing. Ansem's appearance gives him a sense of power, so it works for Lord Kami.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ditto on that subject, SX. Xelak 22:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I can only get the top half of those images to load for some reason, but from what I can see, they're fine if not better than fine. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Edit to my last comment OK, now they've finished loading. Aiden, I'd say, is the best of the three, I say color it and he's done. Kami... I still think he should have more of a Gandalf vibe goin' on, but that's just me. As for Saule, he's OK, I give 'im about 3/5. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC)